


Symbiotic

by Sempronius



Series: Neighbours AU [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Exhibitionism, M/M, Neighbours, Voyeurism, professor! Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sempronius/pseuds/Sempronius
Summary: Eren’s neighbour liked to watch him getting fucked.Eren didn’t mind. You didn’t bring your sexcapades to your glass balcony overlooked by your neighbours wide, wall-length windows despite having a perfectly functional master bedroom if you had issues with that sort of thing.





	

Eren’s neighbour liked to watch him getting fucked.

Eren didn’t mind. You didn’t bring your sexcapades to your glass balcony overlooked by your neighbours wide, wall-length windows despite having a perfectly functional master bedroom if you had issues with that sort of thing.

He lived in a typical suburb, complete with pruned hedges, bored husbands, and bottle-blonde housewives. The place was stifling with sexual frustration and vanilla, missionary sex. Eren was happy to be _that_ neighbour; the object, the desire, the catalyst for suburban sin. The one the wives talked about at book club in scandalized whispers over their strawberry daiquiris while their straight-as-a-rainbow husbands tried not to stare as he bent over to tie his laces during his runs.

He was a vain creature, and he preened and thrived off their stares and tented cargo-shorts, but the only shows he _really_ cared about staging were the ones visible to the house next-door.

Mr Ackerman. _Professor_ Ackerman.

Sir, _yes_ , sir.

 

It was an unacknowledged, unspoken thing they had.

At first it was one-sided, Eren’s desperate attempts to catch the older man’s eye growing more and more brazen each failure. Sleeping with his curtains open in the nude with his alarm set to six fifty-seven, just in time to strike a premeditated but casual pose for when the other man came out to enjoy his morning coffee on his balcony at seven o’clock sharp. Watching through cracked eyelids, heart sinking four days in a row at the lack of response. Soaring on the fifth when he glimpsed the subtle but unmistakeable below-belt adjustment.

Then he’d turned on all the lights in his room one night and left the curtains open. He knew his neighbour was home because he’d seen him return from work earlier. Couldn’t see if he was watching in the dark, but it would have been hard not to be. Hard not to peek when you know it’s something you shouldn’t be watching. Harder still to stop when it looks like your attention isn’t unwelcome. Eren spread his legs and threw back his head, sprawled across the rumpled sheets of his queen-sized bed as he fucked himself mercilessly on first his fingers and then his dildo, fisting his dick hard and fast until he came hard all over his chest and stomach.

He couldn’t know for sure if Levi had been watching, but when he got up to clean himself, he made sure to bring the damp towel to his window and wipe himself down in full view of anyone who happened to be looking that way. Pretending to admire the view of his balcony from indoors. It was pitch black. He couldn’t see jack shit.

The Professor rewarded him by appearing shirtless on his balcony for his next morning coffee. Eren chose to interpret it as a reward. He’d never done it before, at least.

 

One Friday, he brought his latest conquest back to his place for the night. His name was Chad or Kyle or something else equally douche-y. Eren had pondered his bed, and then turned to the sliding-glass doors facing his neighbours place.

“Let’s do it on my balcony.”

Jordan-Maybe looked dubiously at Levi’s house next door. His kitchen light was on: the Professor is _in_.

“Don’t worry,” Eren had laughed, tugging him outside and sinking to his knees. “Let’s make the old man’s night.”

He’d been fucked against the balustrade. The ones along the edge so anyone watching had a good side view as Rob(?) pounded into him from behind, slapping his ass and making him cry out with pleasure as he came down the glass. Then they’d gone for round two on the outdoor chaise lounge, Eren riding What’s-His-Face backwards because he knew he looked good with his head thrown back and his hard-on bobbing heavy and thick between his legs.

Eren kicked him out when they were done. He showered and made himself a cup of tea and took it out to his balcony.

Levi came out nursing his own steaming mug moments later. Shirtless, also freshly-showered by the looks of it.

“Quiet night in, Professor Ackerman?” Eren called over to him. It was the first time they’d spoken save for the exchange of everyday greetings whenever they caught each other outside.

Levi took a moment to reply, pale eyes watching him across the space between their balconies.

“Quiet, but certainly not boring.”

Eren couldn’t help the slow smile that stretched across his face.

“I’m glad to hear that. I’m sure you deserve some de-stress time.”

“Indeed. Even professor’s need to let loose a little.”

Eren raised his mug in toast, and Levi mirrored the gesture. Eren weighed his next words carefully before he spoke. He was freshly-fucked and hazy with hormones, but he was sure he was reading the signals right.

“You should come over some time. I can help you unwind.”

Levi arched an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth lifting in a smirk.

“Oh yeah?”

“Sure. You know I worked as a masseuse all through college. I still have a bunch of essential oils and incense.”

“Sounds tempting.”

Eren couldn’t tell if he’d overshot and Levi was just making polite now, so he shrugged, looking away. An opportunity for the other the change the subject or continue along that thread if he chose. Eren hoped for the latter.

“I’ve got some papers to grade tomorrow, but I’m free in the evening…?”

Eren reigned in his smile.

“I’ll clear my schedule, Professor.”


End file.
